Surprise visit
by OtakuGirlAki
Summary: GrimmxIchi, mpreg, smut, yaoi. Even after all this time, Ichigo still loves Grimmjo. He thinks it's a one-sided crush until something happens that will change his life forerver. Little does he know these evnts won't last, and a new threat is on it's way to ruin everything he ever wanted. But how will he stop something if he can't find what he's looking for?


IchixGrimm: Yaoi + Mpreg + Smut ^_^ (Possible Rape themes)

Rated M; Mature. You've been warned!

Hai There ^.^ This is my first fanfic, and I'm no good at these :( but I hope you like it anyway! Sorry I can't summarise xD please leave a review and tell me everything you thought, good or bad! I really like this pairing so I wanted to write a fanfic about them Enjoy! 3

Surprise Visit: Chapter 1: Tell Me Why!

It had been nearly two years since Ichigo had gotten his powers back, and things were going well for the orange-haired teen, although since he was nineteen, he was an Adult, but still a teen. He was also still a Substitute Soul Reaper, and continued to patrol Karakura Town. But lately he found himself visiting Heuco Mundo a lot more lately. With Aizen long gone, the inhabitants of Heuco Mundo were free, and could live as they pleased. But Ichigo had been stopping there much more often, yet it had been nothing to do with Soul Society, or even for Nell. He never told anybody why he was there, he just kinda talked to everybody. But his eyes, his mind, and his heart were all set on just one person there: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques.

Ichigo sighed as he took care of the last Hollow in Karakura Town that day. He sat on the curb, wiped his brow, and thought about Grimm, who he desperately wanted to see. He yawned, but was stopped mid-motion when a hand clamped firmly over his mouth, shocking him. His eyes widened at the familiar reiatsu.

"You make one sound, one movement, 'nd yer dead, got it?" threatened the Sexta.

Ichigo growled in response, and reached for his Zanpukto, which earned him a sharp punch to the side. Ichigo gasped, and fell to his knees, barely managing to blurt out one question,

"Wh-why are... you here..."

and then everything went black.

"Heh, thought you'd put up a better fight," He chuckled, as he slung Ichigo over his shoulder, who was now unconscious.

He knew he had to move fast before the shinigami realised Ichigo was gone. He'd have a day at best. He smirked, a day was all he needed. He opened a Garganta, and jumped through. As soon as he arrived in Heuco Mundo, he put Ichigo down, and sat next to him. He looked so cute when he was sleeping, compared to the normal frown the boy had. No doubt he would have questions, and be angry. His temper was something that made Grimm love Ichi even more. He grinned and patted Ichi on the head, which caused him to stir and wake. It took him mere seconds to realise where he was, and how he got there.

"BASTARD! WHY AM I HERE?! LEMME GO! I'LL KILL YOU!" Ichigo sputtered as he tried to break free of the Espada's grip, to no avail.

"Quiet would ya? Yer 'ere for a good 'nuff reason! Now stay still unless ya wanna go beddy-byes again!"

Ichigo growled again, yet he wasn't REALLY angry. He felt more happiness than anything else. He gave up wriggling and stayed still as he was slung over The Sexta's shoulder. But he was also the slightest bit wary. Why had Grimmjow been in Karaura Town? Why did he take Ichigo? And why hadn't Grimmjow fought him? And fighting was obviously the only reason he had taken Ichigo,

...Right?

All these thoughts went through Ichigo's mind as Grimm walked towards Las Noches, a spring in his step. Grimmjow looked back at the orangette on his back, who seemed to be deep in thought. Not long now, until he could claim his prze.

"We're 'ere Ichi."

Ichigo looked up, his chain of thought gone.

"Las Noches?! Goddamit tell me why! Right no-"

His words were cut short by a kiss, naturally from Grimmjow. Ichigo reeled back in surprise, and a little bit of happiness, trying to free himself of the strong arms that held him.

"WHAT THE HELL?! FIRST YOU KIDNAP ME, NOW YOU KISS ME?!"

He had to hide the fact he was secretly happy it was Grmmjow who had kissed him, but couldn't hide anger at being treated like a child.

"Again with that? Calm down Ichi, can't ya just accept ya liked it? I mean, I know I did," Grimm chuckled, the undenying truth in his words clear.

"NO, I DID NOT! JUST LET ME GO YOU IDIOT!"

"Ichi, I know ya did. I felt in in the kiss, now shuddapp, or I'll do more than just kiss."

Grimmjow started walking towards his quarters, and felt the boy go quiet again. The reason Grimmjow hadn't told Ichigo why he had taken him was because Grimmjow didn't know himself. All he knew was that he woke up, with an urge to see Ichigo, and bring him back to Las Noches. But he wasn't gonna tell Ichigo that. But truth be told, he really did love the boy. And he hoped Ichigo would love him too. But after tonight, that wouldn't even be a question any more. He smirked to himself and kept walking.

Ichigo had no idea how Grimm had 'felt' it in the kiss, or why Grimm WANTED to kiss him. but he wasn't complaining.

A few minutes later, they arrived at what appeared to be the living quarters of Grimmjow, who wasted no time and slammed Ichigo on the bed, and tying his hands to the bed-frame.

"I'll fucking kill you Grimmjow! LET ME GO!" Ichigo screamed, trying to wriggle free.

"Nope," Grimmjow laughed as he bent down to kiss Ichigo, "Yer all mine, yer never gettin' away from me again..." he purred.

How was it? Please tell . God these take time, they make it look so easy...

Anyway, thanks for reading!


End file.
